happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sky and Dry
This episode is the tenth episode of the second season of That1Flippy's Episodes, and the twentieth episode overall. Roles Starring *Audi Featuring *Cuddles *Giggles *Lumpy *Mole Appearances *Russell *Cub *Mime *Handy *Generic Tree Friends Plot Audi is sleeping and wakes up on top of a cloud in the sky. The cloud is moving slightly across the sky. Audi looks down over the cloud and then steps back and closes his eyes for a second. Out of nowhere, a paper airplane flies past Audi's head. Audi doesn't feel like looking down again (because he's scared of heights) so he just stands there. Cuddles is on the ground running around, flying a kite. The kite goes high up and gets close to Audi. Audi gets an idea and grabs the kite and pulls it up. The kite gets pulled out of Cuddles's hands and the skin on his palsm get ripped off. He starts screaming and runs into the road, where Lumpy runs over Cuddles. Audi pulls the kite all the way up and then the kite flies away. Audi looks down off the cloud and this time, doesn't freak out. he sees a pressure plate on the ground and gets an idea. He takes a rock out of his pocket and throws it on the pressure plate. He sees wires coming from the pressure plate to a bench where Mole and Giggles are sitting. The wire elads up to some dynomite. Audi says "uh oh..." and then Giggles and Mole blow up. Lots of blood and organs rain from the sky. Cub walks up to Mime and asks for a balloon. Mime pulls out a balloon and makes it into a balloon bear. Cub starts laughing and grabs it and runs off with it. Cub starts to float into the sky, as he still holds onto the balloon. Audi is laying down on the cloud, bored. Cub flies near Audi and he sees this and tries to help Cub by grabbing him. This only causes Cub's body to get ripped in half. Somehow, the top half of his body is still holiding onto the balloon. Audi drops the bottom half of Cub in shock. Meanwhile, Russell is walking around in the park, and Handy is sitting down in a bench. Audi gets an idea. He pulls a salt shaker out of his pocket and starts shaking the salt out. Audi notices that the "salt" is grey-ish. Audi realizes that he has poured gunpowder everywhere. All of a sudden, the whole park explodes, killing Russell, Handy and about 3 Generic Tree Friends. The cloud that Audi's on also explodes, sending Audi high into the sky. He falls and lands into a lake. Audi swims out of the lake and starts walking off. Lumpy drives into the river, and the bus explodes, killing him and some Generic Tree Friends. Moral "The sky is the limit!" Deaths *Lumpy runs Cuddles over *Giggles and Mole get blown up. *Cub gets ripped in half. *Russell, Handy and some Generic Tree Friends blow up. *Lumpy blows up himself, and some Generic Tree Friends Injuries *Cuddles's skin on his palms gets ripped off. Trivia *Audi and Mime are the only survivors of this episode. *Audi doesn't cause all of the deaths in this episode *The title of this episode is a reference to the phrase "High and Dry", which means to be in a helpless situation with no way out of it. Audi was stuck on the cloud in the sky with no way to get down. Category:Episodes by That1Flippy Category:Fan Episodes